Rare Submission
by greenhilt
Summary: Rarity can't bring herself to deny her friends anything and they soon grow incredibly bold with their demands. She can't help but feel dirty after doing some of the things they ask, but somehow allowing her own will to be dominated by her friends also exhilarates her - perhaps even the sense of being "dirty" adds to that heart pounding excitement she feels with each new order.
1. Chapter 1 - Yes Mistress

Rarity wasn't quite sure when she'd last denied any of her friends anything. All she knew was that the slow, gnawing, worry that they'd leave her for a better friend had pushed her to never deny them anything. One day, she was struggling to make dresses for each of them to wear to the Grand Galloping Gala and the next day, or at least it felt that way, she was their favorite pet... maybe not even a pet. She wondered, sometimes, if they thought of her as more of a toy than anything else now, but at least they'd never leave her. She knew that now, now that they each had her completely, now they'd never leave her behind.

"Rarity," Twilight's voice broke her from her reverie, "are you getting the books shelved or daydreaming?"

"I'm shelving them," Rarity replied, "but do I have to do it wearing this?"

Rarity was dressed in a tight fitting French maid's outfit and while she was used to not wearing any clothes at all, something about this outfit made her feel more completely exposed than any day she'd spent naked in the sun. She wondered if it weren't so much the outfit as the way Twilight looked at her while she wore it, but some small part of her still stirred with excitement beneath the burning shame every time Twilight looked her way.

"First of all, 'I'm shelving them' what?"

"I'm sorry... I'm shelving them... Mistress," Rarity said and blushed deeply.

"Thank you, Rarity." Twilight smiled, "And secondly, you do want to make me happy, don't you?"

"Of course, Twilight, I want all of my friends to be happy."

"Well, watching you shelve books with your teeth instead of with magic while wearing that outfit makes me very very happy. Besides, it says right here in 'Proper Care Of Your Submissive' that you should be forced to wear things that make you feel embarrassed."

"You're right, Mistress," Rarity said quietly and started shelving books again.

Twilight seemed completely delighted to stare at her flank as Rarity climbed ladders and stooped low to shelve the books. She even pushed a few off of shelves and demanded that Rarity shelve them even lower and, "More slowly this time," a few times.

When Rarity had finally shelved the last book, she felt the now familiar weight of Twilight pressing up against her side and heard her breath in deep and slowly before letting out a nearly guttural sigh.

"Ah! I love it when you smell like sweat and the dust of old books." Twilight said breathily, "Do you want you're reward now?"

Rarity knew what Twilight meant by "reward" and she felt all four of her knees try to collapse with the anticipation.

"I- Ye- Yes, Mistress," she stammered out.

"Then come up stairs quick!"

"Can we put a curtain around the bed this time? I don't know if Spike should see-"

"He likes to watch. You know that. You don't want him to see something he likes watching? Is that it?"

"Oh, no. No. If he likes it... I just... no it's okay. I don't mind," Rarity quickly capitulated.

"I'll tell you a secret, but only because you were extra good today, I sent Spike over to Pinkie Pie's for a sleepover tonight. So I've got you all to myself," Twilight said and flashed a wicked smile back at Rarity as she climbed up the steps to her loft bedroom. Rarity bounded up the stairs and pounced into the bed next to Twilight, burying her head in the soft fur between her friend's front legs and nuzzling in close before looking up into her eyes.

"Thank you so much Twili- I mean Mistress. I promise I'll do anything you ask, anything, tonight."

"You would have anyway," Twilight said playfully, "but I'll make sure your enjoy it. Now, kiss me."

Rarity darted upward and pressed her lips to Twilight's. The first time she'd kissed one of her friends it had been Dash. Dash liked rapid fire kisses that felt more like wild hopping giggles than kisses. Twilight though, Twilight loved the slow and deep kisses. The first time Twilight had asked Rarity for a kiss, Rarity had given her a quick peck on the lips, but Twilight had pulled her back and pressed her tongue deep into her mouth. That first kiss lasted longer than any kiss Rarity had ever had before and seemed to somehow pulse through her entire body with each delicate flick of the unicorn's tongue. Twilight always tasted a little bitter, like tea that had steeped a little too long, but that bitter drink, Twilight's kisses, always left Rarity thirsty for more.

Twilight moaned as they parted and then whispered, "You're body always gets so hot when we do this. I wonder if increased body temperature is normal."

"I don't know if what we do is normal," Rarity said softly.

"My book says it's perfectly normal. Speaking of my book," Twilight paused as a playfully wicked smile spread across her face, "It says that biting can make things more fun. That it'll 'increase the fervor of the senses' which I think sounds amazing. You'd like to try it? Right?"

"I- Biting? I don't know..."

"I'd like to try it. Let's try it. You won't tell me 'no,' will you?" Twilight looked as if she were on the brink of disappointment.

"No, of course not. If you want to bite me or have me bite you. I will. Of course."

"Fantastic! It says the biting should be a surprise. So I'll surprise you. Okay."

"Yes. Yes, Mistress."

Twilight smiled and then leaned in for another kiss. Her hooves roamed Rarity's body as she slowly peeled away the French Maid's costume. Twilight left the frilly skirt and the long black socks on her, she seemed to really like it when Rarity was dressed in nothing more than a skirt and socks. Last week it was a cheerleader. Rarity couldn't help but wonder if the other ponies in Ponyville were starting to talk about her Monday night visits to Twilight's Library. She tried to be discreet, but one can only be so discreet while wearing a rain coat on a perfectly sunny day, and the rain coat was necessary. The book of special dress designs that Twilight had given her to make costumes for their "experiments" as she called them were things that Rarity just simply could not bring herself to wear outside.

"Rar- Uh- Rarity, let me have you. Come on. Let me have you, NOW." Twilight panted.

Rarity kissed down Twilight's chest, past her soft purple belly, and then slowly to that sweet salty spot between her back legs. She licked softly at first and slowly brought her own hind quarters around, placing her dripping sheath above Twilights quickly probing snout and tongue. Twilight loved slow kisses on the lips, but she always lapped at Rarity like a dog that hadn't seen water in days when it finally came down to this.

Rarity moaned into her friend's lavender muff and started to lose herself in the now familiar flow when a sudden burning pain in her thigh pulled her back and she gasped with surprise. As the near dream state slipped away she realized that Twilight was biting into her soft inner thigh, but just as quickly as she started, her teeth released again. Twilight slowly licked the now red and sensitive skin and each flick of her tongue sent a wave of both pain and undeniable pleasure up her leg, her spine, upwards until it seemed to explode in her throat with guttural moans and sharp whimpers.

"You like that, don't you?" Twilight asked her.

"Oh. I- I don't know," Rarity said slowly through panting breaths.

"You don't know?" Twilight asked as she bit into Rarity's other thigh and then again kissed and licked the welts, "I think you like it and you know you like it. Tell me you like it!"

"I like it. I really really do! It's like you're turning my nerves on. Like my skin hasn't felt anything before. Please. Please, again. Please," Rarity begged.

"If you insist," Twilight said and bit harder still into Rarity's willing flesh.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hush

Rarity woke up long before Twilight the next morning, packed the French maid outfit into a stylish pair of saddlebags she'd brought with her, and almost left before deciding to check her thighs before venturing out. She was lucky that almost no one came to the library in Ponyville, though she often did think that a little reading might elevate the general class of the town. After all it couldn't possibly hurt.

"Oh dear," Rarity thought to herself, "these welts- no bruises - everypony will see them if I walk through town like this. They'll know. They'll know what I've been doing with Twilight. Wait! I have just what I need to take care of this!"

Rarity dug into the depths of her saddle bags and pulled out her foundation. She'd covered up enough dark circles under her eyes (after all, even if she did have to be up all night making dresses that didn't mean she had to look like she'd been up all night) so covering up a few light bruises on the insides of her thighs should be simple.

"Mmmm, bite me back harder, Rarity," Twilight murmured in her sleep, startling Rarity for just a moment.

Rarity smiled as she thought about the game they'd played last night.

After about thirty minutes, Rarity had covered the bruises well enough that she was sure somepony would have to be deliberately staring at her inner thighs for a very long time to even notice them.

"Of course, that's not completely impossible. I am, after all, one of the prize mares in Ponyville. Hmph! In all of Equestria for that matter. Lots of ponies look at me all day," she said to herself as she smiled into the bathroom mirror.

She tiptoed through the library, trying desperately not to wake up Twilight. Their Monday nights always seemed to wear out her friend for the majority of the next day. She wondered if Twilight ever wrote about what they did to Princess Celestia, but decided that even Twilight would have some sense of decorum. She slowly opened, slipped through, and closed the front door without a single sound, not even the squeaking of hinges, and started trotting back to her home smiling and greeting everypony along the way. After all, trying to sneak back would only raise suspicion, this way everypony would come up with their own simple reasons for why she was walking back from this side of town early in the morning and most wouldn't even think about it long enough to come up with a story.

"Good morning, Rarity."

Rarity looked around, the voice was nearly a whisper, but it seemed to slide past the other voices of the town and slip gently into her ear. After a moment, she spotted Fluttershy waving from across the street. The yellow pegasus was carrying no fewer than fifteen tiny wooden cages in her arms, strapped to her sides, and a few threatening to spill out of her saddle bags. Rarity soon also noticed the sound of crickets chirruping and had a reasonable idea of what her friend was up to this morning. She quickly made her way to Fluttershy and beamed a bright smile at her.

"Cricket overpopulation again?" she asked.

"Oh my, yes. How did you know?"

"Well, you were doing this same thing last month. Taking them to the tall grass just outside of East Ponyville again? Do you need any help, dear?"

"Oh, no. No thank you Rarity. I've got it all under control."

"Well, if you're sure," Rarity said.

"I'm sure," Fluttershy said, but looked down and paused as if she wanted to say more.

"Is something wrong? You really do need some help, don't you? Here, let me take a few of those."

"No. No, that's not it. I just- Well- you see-" and then her voice trailed off into that mumbling squeak of hers. Once, Rarity had found it exasperating, but lately it only made her smile.

She leaned in close to the Pegasus, "Would you like me to come over tonight?"

"Oh!" Fluttershy jumped back a little, "Yes please. I mean, if you don't mind and you have time."

"But of course!" Rarity said, "I'll be there around seven."

"Thank you," Fluttershy said and then scurried off blushing.

Rarity smiled and turned to head to her home. Opal would be waiting for her breakfast and there would soon be customers to pick up finished orders and place new ones.

The day passed mostly uneventfully. Mrs. Cake stopped in for a refit of her wedding dress. She and Mr. Cake were planning to renew their wedding vows next month and Mrs. cake wasn't exactly the same size she was when they'd first married. Between running a bakery and birthing twins it was no real surprise, but Rarity assured her that she was still a beautiful mare, and she meant every word of it.

As the clock neared five, Rarity locked up the front door of her shop a little early and slipped away to her bathroom for a quick bath and some personal tidying up. She knew she'd be out late tonight and she wanted to be clean and refreshed, at least at the start of the night.

After her bath, hair styling, makeup, second and third mirror checks, Rarity took a leisurely stroll down to Fluttershy's house, just at the edge of Ponyville and the Everfree Forest. Some ponies were surprised that such a seemingly timid young lady like Fluttershy would live so close to the terrifying forest, but Rarity understood her reasons. The gentle pegasus loved being near her animal friends and preferred the quiet birdsong of the forest over the hustle and bustle of main street. Given the way their little games often turned out, Rarity as well was rather glad her friend lived as far out as she did.

"Come in, Rarity," Fluttershy said in her breathy whisper like voice. She'd opened the door before Rarity had even had a chance to knock. The first time she'd done this, Rarity was a little startled, but she had grown accustomed to the fact that her friend waited and watched for her whenever they had plans.

"Hello, darling, what do we have planned for tonight?"

"Oh, well, I thought that maybe we'd just have a quiet night in. Unless of course you want to go to the spa or something else," Fluttershy said as she stepped aside to let Rarity in.

"Well, I do love a good trip to the spa, but I think I'd prefer a night in as well," Rarity said, thinking that the spa would make it hard to hide the bruises that Twilight had left the night before, even though they'd faded quite a bit already.

"That's just wonderful. Isn't it Angel? Isn't it wonderful that our good friend Rarity is here to visit us?"

Angel responded by stomping his foot a few times, scowling, and then hopping off to hide in a pile of loose yarn near the kitchen.

"Well, I'm sure he's happier to see you than he seems," Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry about it, I completely understand. So, what would you like to do on our night in?"

"Well... ummm..." Fluttershy looked at the floor and kicked at imaginary dirt while she fussed over the right words to use, "Well, I was thinking that we might play that game, again..."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm up to it," Rarity started to search for an excuse. She wasn't sure what Fluttershy's reaction to Twilight's love bites would be, though she figured it would at least be a quiet reaction... probably.

"Oh, that's oka- Rare?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked as she noticed that Fluttershy had started to look back up from the floor but had stopped short.

"Are those... Are those bruises?"

"Well, you see, um..." Rarity searched frantically for the best way to explain, "Twilight wanted to play a new game and-"

Fluttershy darted forward and placed her nose inches from Rarity's inner thigh to get a closer look at the bruises. Had it been just a few months ago, Rarity would have scolded her about personal space, but they were well past that now.

"I think she plays too rough with you." Fluttershy said and almost seemed to pout, "Would you like me to put an herbal compress on them? It'll help take down the bruising."

"Please, if it's not any trouble for you."

"Oh, it's none at all, really. And then, I mean if you feel up to it afterwards, would you like to play that game?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Okay." Rarity said and climbed onto Fluttershy's couch to wait for the pegasus to prepare the herbal compresses.

After a few moments, Fluttershy returned from her kitchen with a small bowl full of a liquid that smelled like summer flowers and spring rivers all in one. After she set it on the floor, she pulled out one of several scraps of cloth that were soaking in it and used it to wipe away the foundation that Rarity had used to try to hide the bruises. Fluttershy was completely immersed in cleaning away the makeup and didn't seem to notice Rarity almost purring with each gentle stroke of the soft and cool cloth on her thighs.

"We could start playing Hush now, if you like," Fluttershy said as she set down the cloth she'd used to brush away the makeup and picked another one out of the bowl.

"I don't know if I remember the rules," Rarity said and then took in a breath sharply as the cool cloth touched her skin.

"Oh, you remember," Fluttershy said teasingly, "One pony has to stay very quiet while the other pony teases, tickles, and... umm... does other things to try to get her to make noise. I get to be the teaser first this time, since I won last time."

"You win every time," Rarity said a little petulantly.

"I'm the world champ you know," Fluttershy said and smiled as she covered the last of Rarity's bruises with a cool cloth.

"Oh, believe me, I know," Rarity teased, "Okay, let's play!"

"Okay," Fluttershy said nervously, "Now remember, from now on you can't make any noise or you'll lose and... I'll stop teasing you. You understand?"

Rarity nodded her head yes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she waited for Fluttershy's first move.

Fluttershy climbed up on the couch next to Rarity and she could feel the pegasus' eyelashes bat against her cheeks as she blinked her soft blue eyes. Fluttershy and Rainbow dash always felt incredibly light next to her, as if they were more air than pony, and for all she knew they were.

"I hope you're ready. I'm going to be a big meanie," Fluttershy breathed the words into her ear and then flicked her tongue around the sensitive outer edge, spiraling inward before deftly pulling back at just the right moment and sucking the lower part of her ear into her mouth to gently nibble on.

Rarity almost lost the game right there. Almost. However, she was a refined lady. She was used to holding back when the need arose. She wouldn't be undone by just this much.

"Oh, someone is getting a lot better at this game than the first time we played," Fluttershy teased as she let her hoof trace circles on Rarity's chest and tight tummy.

It was true. Rarity recalled clearly that the first time they'd played this game she'd lost after the very first touch of Fluttershy's eyelashes on her cheek. She'd giggled. Then giggled some more. Then laughed- excessively, for a lady. It was all more than a little embarrassing, but also so much fun.

"I'll get you with this next one," Fluttershy promised as she slid down to Rarity's thighs and then peeked back over to look deep into the Unicorn's sharp blue eyes before turning to the side slightly. Fluttershy used her teeth to take hold of the corner of one of the small strips of cloth that were on Rarity's bruises and slowly began to remove it, letting the loose threads of the cloth trail on her thigh as she dragged it towards the bowl and dropped it back in. Then again, with another and another, each slow and deliberate motion building on the ones before. Rarity felt like her thighs were ready to erupt in pleasure, she wanted to beg Fluttershy to touch her, to stop getting so close, but only letting the herb soaked cloth touch her skin. Before she knew what was happening a soft moan escaped her lips.

Fluttershy looked up and arched one of her well trimmed eyebrows, "Was that a noise?"

Rarity shook her head no emphatically even though they both knew she was lying.

"Well," Fluttershy said and pretended to think it over, "I guess I'll let you have that one, but you'd better stay extra quiet, or you're going to lose. Okay?"

Rarity nodded yes and shifted her legs so that Fluttershy was nestled snugly between her thighs, though not so tightly that she couldn't easily move.

"You think you're ready for the real teasing? Okay then," Fluttershy whispered hotly.

The pegasus started by slowly running her deft tongue up the length of one of Rarity's thighs, then stopping just short of her now nearly aching and burning desire, only to start again near her knee and then slowly wind her way back up, never quite giving in to what she knew Rarity desperately wanted.

She placed slow, hot, wet kisses on Rarity's soft mound, on the delicate skin between her legs and the sweet crevasse of her passions, to the right, the left, below, above, but never quite letting her be satisfied.

Rarity struggled to stay quiet, though a few sharp exhalations and shuddering breaths worked their way out from time to time. She felt her legs and hips start to move on their own, as if trying to catch hold of Fluttershy's evasive lips. Sweat and desire blinded her for a moment and then suddenly Fluttershy's kisses were gone. She'd stopped.

Rarity looked down to see Fluttershy blushing, but looking up, waiting to catch her eyes before she darted forward and placed her lips on Rarity's ready and opening flower. A kiss. Just a kiss. Slow and graceful and with the perfect amount of pressure. Just a kiss, that exploded in her body and forced Rarity to cry out while flailing and reaching for anything to hold onto, tightening her legs around Fluttershy's head as if mad with the need to keep her there.

"Oh yes! Yes! YES!" Rarity screamed then caught herself and regained her composure after a moment, "Eh-hem, I believe I've just lost this round. Is it my turn now?" she said primly as she could manage.

As Rarity slowly loosened her thighs and let her go, Fluttershy started giggling, tried to stifle it with a hoof, then two hooves, and then fell to the floor letting out a torrent of bubbling giggles for what seemed like at least a full five minutes to Rarity before she finally sat back up and dried the tears of her laughing fit away from her eyes.

"Yes, it's your turn now."


	3. Chapter 3 - Mooncider

It had taken over two hours to get Fluttershy to cry out during their game of Hush. Even though the "scream" from Fluttershy was little more than a breathy "yay," it was clear that she was having a good time - the way her lower legs wrapped around Rarity and her front hooves pulled at the arm of her couch made it perfectly clear.

Rarity gave the now sleeping yellow pegasus a gentle kiss on her forehead, whispered a goodbye, and quietly let herself out of the house. She knew that Angel would wake Fluttershy up in a couple of hours for food and cuddles and she wanted her friend to get a bit of rest while she could. Her critters, which she knew Fluttershy loved dearly, were certainly a great deal of work.

The sky had turned a deep purplish blue and Rarity took note of how beautiful the full moon that was slowly rising was, she'd have to mention how lovely the nights were to Princess Luna the next time she saw her. The gentle chirruping of crickets, the long croaks of frogs settling in for the night, and soft rustle of leaves in the evening breeze lulled Rarity nerves and quieted any worries she had earlier in the day. The bruises on her inner thighs from the night before had faded to near invisibility thanks to Fluttershy's ministrations (and it wasn't like it hadn't been fun getting them anyway) so no harm was done and she needn't worry about the town finding out.

"Hiya, Rarity, what brings you out here this late at night?"

Rarity blinked a few times as she pulled herself back out of her reverie. Applejack was standing in the middle of the bridge with an applecart strapped to her. Only a few apples were still in the cart, it must have been a very good day for business.

"Oh, hello there, Applejack. Just out for a bit of a stroll, that's all."

"Comin' back from Fluttershy's place?" Applejack asked with a smirk.

"Hm? Well, yes. We were having a girl's night in."

"I bet," Applejack said and winked. "How'd you like to come over to the farm?"

"It is late," Rarity said, "and I really should get my beauty rest."

"Awe now, you're pretty enough as it is." Applejack could be a smooth talker for a hayseed, "I found a barrel of Granny's mooncider hidden in the back of the barn. High gravity stuff."

"I really don't know if I'm up for drinking tonight, Applejack dear."

"Ah, c'mon. I promise I'll have you in bed by midnight," Applejack said and waggled her unstyled, yet somehow still charming, eyebrows.

Rarity bit her lower lip and fussed over her thoughts for a minute.

"That doesn't mean I'll get any rest though," she said as she gave the earth pony a sideways glare through narrowed eyes.

"No, I expect not." Applejack agreed, "So, are ya in?"

"I suppose somepony does need to help you drink that mooncider," she said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"That's the spirit!"

They talked about Applejack's day at the market as they walked down the dirt road back to the Sweet Apple Acres. There had been an entire train of visitors from Manehattan that had come out to try "country food" for the day. They'd left with sacks of apples, cakes from Mr. and Mrs. Cake's shop, and had even purchased take out from a few of the local restaurants to bring home to their friends in the city.

"City folk sure do get riled up over things. They said they'd been reading a new hit diet book that told them all that eating food from the countryside was better for them than anything they'd get in a can in the city."

"Well, I'm sure that's probably true, what with all the preservation spells they put on those things," Rarity agreed.

When they finally reached the farm, Rarity sat down outside the barn and waited as Applejack unhitched the applecart, threw a tarp over it, and tied everything in place. She was always amazed at how deft the earth ponies could be with their mouths and hooves. She couldn't imagine doing so much every day without even a little bit of levitation magic. The book shelving and other tasks at Twilight's were difficult enough and sometimes she cheated when Twilight wasn't looking or just to get her to deal out a little "punishment" (a little slap on the flank, here and there, wasn't always a bad thing). However, to spend every day without magic... She couldn't deny that she was always a little impressed and sometimes a little jealous.

"Well, that about takes care of that," Applejack said as she gave the cart a gentle pat, "Whatcha say we make a dent in that barrel of mooncider?"

"Sounds delightful."

Applejack led her to a distant corner of the old barn and pulled back a dust and hay covered tarp to reveal an old wooden barrel with a shiny new spigot sticking out of it. Nearby, two steel steins on a silver serving tray were placed on an overturned milk crate with a blue silk cloth draped over it.

"Had a little taste of it last night. Has a bit of a bite to it," Applejack said as she filled one of the mugs.

"Let me be the judge of that," Rarity said and accepted the overflowing stein.

She drew in a deep draft of the cider and then immediately let out a spurt of coughs.

"You're right," she said as she fought back the tears in her eyes, "quite the viscous bite to it."

Applejack chuckled and said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it after the first few."

"Just how many of these do you expect me to drink?"

"Oh... as many as it takes."

An hour later and they were both stumbling around the barn as they told stories about their wild adventures in high school. Applejack couldn't believe that Rarity had never so much as kissed anypony until she was well out of school. Rarity was shocked at the number of conquests Applejack boasted about.

"Really, that many?"

"T'ain't like it's really that many."

"But I mean, for a young filly still just in high school?"

"You make it sound like I was some sort of teen slut."

"I don't mean that- It's just, I never thought you'd have ever been that wild."

"I'm still a little wild," slurred Applejack, "Ya know though, you're the only filly I ever been with."

"I'm hardly a filly anymore," Rarity said and blushed a deep crimson.

"You ain't no nag, that's for sure! And you're plenty young for me. And pretty. How do you keep your body in such good shape when you're always makin' dresses and goin' to the spa?" Applejack asked as she pulled Rarity close to her and ran her hooves over her back and down to her haunches, "You're a firm apple if I ever felt one."

Rarity wrapped all four of her legs around Applejack. Every move the earth pony made sent ripples through muscles that had been built up and trained through a lifetime of hard farm work. She loved how AJ's strength could be felt in even the slightest shifting of her weight when she held onto the farmer like this.

"Not nearly as firm as you," Rarity whispered as she let her front hooves trace the muscles in Applejack's powerful back.

Applejack slowly leaned back and pulled Rarity down with her. She loved how the unicorn felt on top of her. Her toned body, almost like a dancer's, pressed down gently on her own sturdy frame. The scent of her mane as it draped over her face seemed like a cool, tickling, summer shower of lavender and roses.

"Darlin' you sure know how to turn a filly on," Applejack said.

"You sure it's me and not just the mooncider?" Rarity teased her friend before leaning in for a kiss.

Applejack pressed her lips back against Rarity's. Her kisses were rough and clumsy, but sweet and warm. Rarity suspected that if apple pie were turned into a kiss, it would be a great deal like Applejack's kisses. When they parted, she slowly started kissing around Applejack's neck, taking the time to playfully pinch here and there with her teeth - nothing that would leave a mark, mind you, just enough to keep her attention.

"Oh, Sugarcube, mmm," Applejack muttered as she continued to let her hooves roam Rarity's taught body.

Suddenly, there was a blue blur followed by a fading rainbow where Rarity had been. It took a moment for the reality of what had just happened to settle into Applejack's cider blurred mind, but she stood up and tossed her hat to the ground a moment later.

"Rainbow Dash, you get back here with her right now! Ya, hear?" Applejack called out to the laughing pegasus speeding away with all of her plans for the night, "Darn it all to heck and back! And it was just startin' to get good."

"Eyup," a deep voice from the loft said.

Applejack peered up into the shadows at the large red stallion smiling sheepishly down at her and stomped her hoof.

"You been up there spyin' on us the whole time, Big Mac?"

"Eyup."

"I'm gonna come up there and kick the snot outta you!"

"Nope," he said and then bolted across the loft floor, jumped out the window, and took off towards the farm house at a full gallop. Applejack followed close behind, explaining loudly and in detail just how much he'd regret being born.


	4. Chapter 4 - Wrestling

Rarity wondered for a moment where the sudden breeze flowing through her main and whipping her tail about was coming from, but then she realized she was flying. Which, considering she was pretty sure she couldn't fly, was almost as surprising as the dawning realization that she was now being carried through the air by a blue, maniacally laughing, pegasus.

"Perhaps the mooncider was a bit more potent than I realized," she muttered.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Rarity pursed her lips for a moment and tried to think through the cider haze before finally asking, "Why am I in the sky? And what happened to Applejack?"

"Awe man! You should have seen her face!" The pegasus shouted over the rushing air currents, "I mean, this has got to be the best prank ever!"

"Really, Dash dear, don't you think you could have played some other prank at a more appropriate time?"

"C'mon! You know it's hilarious," the pegasus said in her boyish voice.

"She sounded pretty upset."

"She'll get over it, trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked and flashed that cocky smile of hers.

"Several times, actually, but I guess at this point I'm along for the ride. At least until you decide to land," Rarity slurred.

As they sped through the air for the next twenty minutes or so, Rarity was surprised with how quickly she seemed to be sobering up. She wondered if it were the adrenaline pumping into her veins from the excitement of soaring through the sky or the andrenaline from having Dash's face inches from her own.

Eventually Dash landed on the stone landing just outside the front door of her house and gently placed Rarity down. The building seemed to be made mostly of clouds, with stone pillars, a tall blue tower, and twin rainbow falls pooling and draining again in a surprisingly aesthetically pleasing way. Rarity wondered if Dash had hired a decorator or if this sense of style was some hidden secret that perhaps not even Dash herself realized she had.

"This isn't going to be like the last time I visited, is it? I don't really feel like falling through the floor again," Rarity said.

"You have to admit, that was pretty funny."

"You think it's funny, but you weren't the one... Well let's just say that not all of that screaming was because of the fall."

"I know," Dash said and flashed a crooked smile, "that's why it was so awesome."

"Hmph! Well, I think you'd better apologize to Apple Jack next time you see her. And, actually, I think you owe me an apology. After all, you interrupted my fun."

"Only because we're gonna have way cooler fun!"

Rarity turned her head precisely forty five degrees away from Dash and held her chin up at a slight angle. She knew this gave her extra definition in her cheek bones and was one of her most striking poses.

"Awe, don't be that way," Dash pleaded, "C'mon, I'm sorry. I really am. I'll take you back there right now, if you want."

"No, that's perfectly all right. She's probably gone to bed by now," Rarity said with a sigh as she looked back at Dash and let her face soften into a smile.

"So, you'll hang out? Right? Please?"

"All right. If you insist."

"This is gonna be - so - awesome!" Dash said as she opened the front door and waved Rarity inside, "See, I've cleared all the clouds away from the flagstones so you know where they are and as long as you stay on those, you'll be fine."

"Why, thank you, Dash dear, that was very thoughtful of you."

"Only the best for my wrestling buddy."

"Wrestling? Is that what we do?"

Rainbow Dash looked down at the blue flagstones for a moment and said, "Well, yeah... I mean, you know, just good clean fun. Wrestling."

"Mm Hm. So tell me, Dashie, how long were you watching Apple Jack and I?"

"Well, I might have been flying near Fluttershy's earlier and I might have followed you from around there after you met up with AJ."

"Did you hear anything at Fluttershy's?" Rarity asked a little worried that her embarrassing episode might have been overheard by somepony else.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," the blue pegasus teased.

"You're terrible. Simply terrible."

"I'm awesome and you know it," Dash said playfully and then pounced on Rarity sending her sprawling back on a large, thick, red mat, the kind used in wrestling practice, that Dash had obviously placed there specifically for this rendezvous.

The pegasus was surprisingly strong for somepony so light. Rarity often wished she had paid more attention during biology class, because she wondered what made a pegasus so much lighter than a unicorn. If she ever found out, she vowed to bottle it and drink it whenever she was about to step on a scale.

"Oh, you think you're going to win this time?" She teased Dash as she spun them both around and pinned her down for a moment, "I've been practicing."

"I know," Rainbow teased back, "I saw some of your _practicing_ with AJ tonight."

"You almost sound jealous? Of me or Applejack?" Rarity teased just before Dash flipped her over and pressed her back into the mat.

"I'm not jealous of anypony. I just wanted to pull a prank and spend time with you. Killing two birds with one stone. Plus, it's always good to get one over on AJ," the pegasus said with a wicked smile.

They struggled against each other, rolling, pinning, with sweat slowly beading up on their coats and suffusing the air with the musty scent of excitement.

"I've got you now." Rainbow Dash panted as she pressed Rarity's front hooves down to the mat and pushed one of her thighs in between the unicorn's back legs, "There's no way you'll get out of this."

Rarity pressed her leg into Dash and whispered, "Maybe I'm not trying to get out of it."

Dash smiled and let out a low moan that sounded almost like a purr before launching a flurry of tiny kisses. The quickly falling and cooling kisses covered her face, neck, and chest as Dash's mane repeatedly flew past her eyes, and gave the impression that she was in the middle of a storm of tiny rainbows. The pegasus began to grind her thigh into Rarity, sending sharp waves of pleasure through her body, and Rarity ground back, trying to keep up. Dash treated everything like a contest, and she loved to boast about how she always got Rarity to finish first.

"I'm not going to let you win this time," Rarity said as she grabbed a hold of Dash to keep her still for a moment and then slowly ran her tongue along her strong blue shoulders, pressed her lips into the tiny well of her collar bone, and then began kissing upwards, to soft underside of the Dash's jaw.

"Oh, that's- that's new," Dash said as she squirmed a little. She could break free of Rarity's grasp any time she wanted, but she wanted to see what the unicorn was going to do next even more than she wanted to win.

"I've been learning a few new moves," Rarity whispered into Dash's ear and then began to circle her tongue around the sensitive outer edge.

"There you are, you no good, horse thievin', barn storming, pollcat!"

"AJ? How'd you get up here?" Rainbow Dash shouted as she jumped up and looked at the doorway where the earth pony stood or rather drunkenly swayed. Then she noticed the rope on her doorknob trailing off the edge of her porch.

"Doesn't matter. You and I got a few things to sort out. And I'm gonna sort you out, but good!" Applejack shouted as she charged towards the pegasus.

She crashed into Dash at full speed and they both went tumbling across the wrestling mat, almost into a bank of clouds, but then seemed to change direction and head back towards the middle.

"Who you calling a horse thief, hayseed?"

"Who you callin' a hayseed? You-"

"Girls!" Rarity shouted over them and the both stopped cold their hooves inches away from each other's faces.

"I think I've had enough fun for tonight. I'm going home. I expect this little ruckus is over now?"

They both looked at the floor sheepishly for a moment.

"Yeah, I expect it is. I'm sorry, Rare," Applejack said.

"Me too," Dash chimed in, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes," Rarity said, "I think I've had enough tonight. I'll just take AJ's rope down. No need to bother yourself with giving me a lift."

Rarity took hold of the rope and slid down a bit too fast. She hit the ground with a solid thump, but soon recovered and started the long walk back to her house. Opal was probably wondering where she was anyway.

"This is all yer fault," Applejack muttered.

"My fault, how?" Dash said with a scowl.

"Swipin' her right out from under my nose! And you want to know how it's yer fault."

"Awe, that was just a prank. Get over it! If you hadn't barged in here-"

"If I hadn't barged in here? Get over it? I'll show you over it!" she shouted as she pounced at the pegasus again.


End file.
